fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hope
Hope (希望 Kibō) is the second character song for Umino Hitomi, sung by her voice actress Yoshimura Haruka. The song can be found in the second vocal album of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kaze wa watashi no kokoro no kyōhaku no yō ni sasayaku Watashi wa kore no yō ni towa ni todomaritai to omowanai Sorehadeari fukuzatsu dōjini kizutsuku Watashi wa dare demo ni ima atatamattenai Watashi wa matsu mono ga, watashi shinpai shite iru shiranai Korera no hitei-tekina kanji wa subete ryūshutsu shite iru Sore o sugu ni teishi shiyou! It's called hope! Watashi wa jissai ni watashi gadearu, watashi osorete inai shimesu Watashi wa jibun jishin o tesuto shitai to omou Shinjinakattara watashi o mi nasai Watashi wa watashi ga jiyūdearunode nandemo ima shite mo ī Kako no konran subete kara Watashi wa kesshite watashi ga ue ni tachiagaru yō ni saido hippara renai Watashi wa mō hason o to nozokanai; watashi ga saido sakebu no o minai Watashi ga saishūtekini shiawasedearu koto o miru koto ga dekinai ka? Kagami wa watashi ni jibunjishin'no hansha o shimesu Shikashi, watashi watashidearu koto o aisuru jūyōde wanai Tashikani-bi wa, subete kawari Sonohi wa watashi no tame ni saishūtekini kimashita Watashi wa saido shinpai shinai! It's called hope! Watashi ga teru koto o kanō ni shita no wa hitotsu no kotodearu Shikashi watashi wa jibun jishin ni yotte teranai Watashi no yūjin to tomoni, watakushiha sureba ī no ka nani o shitte iru Watashi wa rīdāshippu o, watashide wanai takabisha toranai Shikashi watashi ga hatsugen o eru kagiri, watashi wa yoi Watashi ga mohaya nainode uchikina on'nanoko wa watashi katsute akimashita It's called hope! Watashi wa jissai ni watashi gadearu, watashi osorete inai shimesu Watashi wa jibun jishin o tesuto shitai to omou Shinjinakattara watashi o mi nasai Watashi wa watashi ga jiyūdearunode nandemo ima shite mo ī Kako no konran subete kara Watashi wa kesshite watashi ga ue ni tachiagaru yō ni saido hippara renai |-|Kanji= 風は私のこころの脅迫のようにささやく 私はこれのように永久にとどまりたいと思わない それはであり複雑同時に傷つく 私はだれでもに今あたたまってない 私は待つものが、私心配している知らない これらの否定的な感じはすべて流出している それをすぐに停止しよう！ It's called hope! 私は実際に私がである、私恐れていない示す 私は自分自身をテストしたいと思う 信じなかったら私を見なさい 私は私が自由であるので何でも今してもいい 過去の混乱すべてから 私は決して私が上に立上がるように再度引張られない 私はもう破損を取除かない; 私が再度叫ぶのを見ない 私が最終的に幸せであることを見ることができないか？ 加賀美は私に自分自身の反射を示す しかし、私私であることを愛する重要ではない 確かに日は、すべて変わり その日は私のために最終的に来ました 私は再度心配しない！ It's called hope! 私が照ることを可能にしたのは一つの事である しかし私は自分自身によって照らない 私の友人と共に、私はすればいいのか何を知っている 私はリーダーシップを、私ではない高飛車取らない しかし私が発言を得る限り、私は良い 私がもはやないので内気な女の子は私かつてあきました It's called hope! 私は実際に私がである、私恐れていない示す 私は自分自身をテストしたいと思う 信じなかったら私を見なさい 私は私が自由であるので何でも今してもいい 過去の混乱すべてから 私は決して私が上に立上がるように再度引張られない |-|English= The wind whispers like a menace in my heart I don’t want to stay like this forever It’s confusing and hurting at the same time I’m unable to warm up to anyone now I don’t know what awaits, I’m worried All these negative feelings are overflowing Let’s stop that immediately! It’s called hope! I’ll show you who I really am, I’m not afraid I want to test myself If you don’t believe me then watch me I can do anything now because I’m free From all of the confusion of the past I’ll never be dragged down again as I rise to the top I won’t shed any more tears; you won’t see me cry again Can’t you see that I’m finally happy? The mirror shows me a reflection of myself But it doesn't matter, I love being me Surely some day, everything will change And that day has finally come for me I won’t worry again! It’s called hope! It’s the one thing that allowed me to shine But I won’t shine by myself Along with my friends, I know what to do I won’t take leadership, I’m not bossy But as long as I get a say, I’ll be fine Because I’m no longer the shy girl I once was It’s called hope! I’ll show you who I really am, I’m not afraid I want to test myself If you don’t believe me then watch me Trivia Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997